1. Technical Field
A burst control pulse generating circuit is provided which generates a pulse used to provide communication, and also a digital modulating circuit and an electronic device are provided including a burst control pulse generating circuit.
2. Related Art
UWB (ultra wide band) communication is a communication system which provides high-speed and large-volume data communication using an extremely wide frequency band. Other communication systems based on wideband signals use methods such as spectrum spread and orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM). However, the UWB is a communication system having a broader band and using an extremely short time pulse, and also is called impulse radio (IR) system communication. According to the IR system, modulation and demodulation can be executed not by related-art modulation methods but only by time base operation. Thus, it is currently expected that this system will achieve both simplification of circuit structure and reduction of power consumption.
In order to provide these advantages, JP-A-2005-217899 discloses a method for reducing power consumption by ON-OFF control over an amplifier of a receiver in the UWB pulse communication.
According to this technology, however, no consideration is given to delay of ON-OFF switching. When the communication bit rate is low as shown in FIG. 1A, the effect of ON-OFF switching delay is not serious. However, when the communication bit rate is high as shown in FIG. 1B, the proportion taken up by additional power consumption produced by ON-OFF switching delay in the total power consumption increases.